Antara Penyesalan dan Kebahagiaan
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah saat aku melenyapkan diriku dari cinta yang dulu bisa kuraih. Kenangan terindah yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku adalah saat aku melihatnya menderita. AU, SasuNaru, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi pake OOC; don't like don't read!


**_Antara Penyesalan dan Kebahagiaan_**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto, hint Gaara x Naruto (friendship).

**Disclaimers:** Kishimoto-Sensei, kasih ke Kionkitchee ya Naruto-nya… pweeeiizzz?! *digetok pake sendal bakiaknya Kishimoto-Sensei* Iya deh… Naruto bukan punya Kionkitchee…

**Warnings:** Ini AU, SasuNaru Shonen-Ai, Yaoi pake OOC. Klo gak suka silakeun pindah channel. Kion lagi mood Angst drama yang kayaknya gak jelas gitu de~ *piiizz*

**A/N:** Chee-Sensei, makasih karena udah ngasih Kion inspirasi yaa~! LUV U! ^^

**Summary:** Kita semua tahu kalau Sasuke itu seorang avenger. Bagaimana kalau kini Naruto yang seorang avenger?

.

**_Antara Penyesalan dan Kebahagiaan_**

**.**

_Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa yang telah lama ku pendam jauh dalam lubuk hatiku. Ra__sa yang mampu membuatku kehilangan kewarasan dan kendali diri. Rasa yang menusuk hingga tulang belulang terkecil yang membuat sel-sel syaraf mengkerut. Rasa yang menyakitkan seakan mengiris kulit bagian dalam secara perlahan tapi pasti. Rasa yang membuatku serasa ingin mati._

_Cinta._

_Betapa menyenangkan apabila rasa itu tak pernah ada. Betapa membahagiakan apabila rasa itu tak pernah merasuk dalam diri manusia. Betapa indahnya hidup ini apabila aku tak pernah mengenal rasa itu._

_Tapi aku terlanjur mengenalnya. Memahaminya. Merasakannya._

_Itulah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku._

_Uchiha__ Sasuke, kelas XII-Sains-1._

...

"Hey, Uchiha! Yakin mau menyerahkan paper ini ke Iruka-sensei? Dia bisa menganggapmu aneh," tanya Kiba. Dia sedang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan agak tidak yakin.

"It's none of your business," gusar Sasuke. Dia agaknya tidak suka orang lain mengomentari tulisannya walau dalam bentuk apapun.

Kiba menyembur sedikit, "yeah, whatever! Bukan urusanku kalau kau di'apa-apain' olehnya," ucapnya seraya mengumpulkan lembaran kertas teman-temannya.

Baiklah, hari itu mereka sedang dalam pelajaran Bahasa yang dibimbing oleh Umino Iruka. Karena kebetulan beliau sedang ada rapat dengan guru lainnya, para murid kelas XII-Sains-1 diberi tugas mengarang dengan tema yang telah ditentukan.

Kenangan terindah yang tak terlupakan.

Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup.

Kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang.

Secara otomatis, Putera Bungsu Bangsawan Uchiha memilih nomor (2) yaitu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup. Dia merasa tak punya kenangan terindah yang tak terlupakan sementara kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk dibicarakan apalagi ditulis dalam tugas. Bisa jadi masalah kalau seorang Uchiha memiliki skandal hanya karena kebiasaan mereka.

...

Bel istirahat siang berdentang bagai bunyi lonceng gereja yang bergoyang saat misa natal. Para siswa bergegas ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah bermusik ria. Ada juga yang pergi ke taman untuk menyantap bekal makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Dan ada pula yang langsung pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru pembimbing mereka.

Anak muda ini bertengger di panel jendela kelas sembari menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Dia menatap sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain di bak pasir Taman Kanak-kanak Asthera. Dia melihat ada anak yang membuat lubang cacing kemudian memasukkan seonggok batu yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin muat, ada anak yang sedang mengusili anak satunya dengan menaruhkan pasir di kepalanya, ada anak yang bermain rumah-rumahan dan juga anak yang sedang asyik menutupi kakinya dengan pasir.

Mereka bermain dengan riangnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengundang tawa sekaligus duka.

Dulu, dia begitu kerasan dengan situasi yang sama seperti apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Teman yang bersama membuat keisengan terhadap teman yang lain, teman yang suka membuat sesuatu yang tidak jelas, teman yang sedikit pendiam, dan dirinya yang menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka.

Sekarang, tiada lagi canda tawa. Yang ada hanyalah luka hati. Batin yang terkoyak oleh sebuah pengkhianatan kecil.

"Naruto, kenapa melamun di sini? Nanti bisa masuk angin, sekarang 'kan lagi musim peralihan dari musim panas menuju musim gugur," tegur Sakura lembut dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya lurus ke luar jendela yang membuat Sakura agak tidak nyaman. "Naruto?"

"Sakura, pohon persik di rumahku sudah berbunga..."

"Eh? Wah, kalau begitu pasti bagus ya! Aku jadi ingin me-"

"Tapi tidak berbuah dan tidak akan pernah berbuah..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Mata hijaunya menatap ke dalam mata biru lelaki di depannya. "Maksudmu pohon persik itu terkena semacam penyakit?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "bukan itu, Sakura! Ah, sudahlah. Selamat siang, Sakura!" seru Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam mengingat sekarang dia tidak lagi menghadapi Naruto yang ceria bersemangat seperti orang bodoh yang tak punya masalah. Naruto yang dulu telah menghilang, lenyap dari permukaan bumi. Yang ada sekarang hanya raganya saja. Raga yang ditempati makhluk hidup lain yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

...

"Kepada siswa yang disebutkan namanya harap segera ke ruang kantor. Uchiha Sasuke kelas XII-Sains-1 dan Uzumaki Naruto kelas XII-social-3. sekali lagi..." pengumuman terdengar di sela-sela istirahat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Uchiha!" ucap Kiba dengan cengiran norak di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan malas-malasan. Dia pun berjalan menuju kantor para guru.

Setibanya di kantor, Sasuke melihat seorang yang sebaya dengannya berambut pirang berantakan. Orang itu pun balas melihatnya. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga terdengar dehaman dari guru berambut coklat gelap yang memiliki segaris luka di atas hidungnya.

"Ehm, jadi alasan kenapa kalian berdua dipanggil ke sini adalah mengenai karangan kalian dalam pelajaran saya. Saya tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian menuangkan hal yang tidak masuk akal-bagi saya. Saya harap kalian memperbaikinya karena nilai ini akan saya masukkan dalam akumulasi nilai semester akhir dan saya tidak ingin nilai kalian jatuh hanya karena hal ini. Mengerti?" ungkap Iruka yang berusaha tetap tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Saat mereka berbalik, Iruka memanggil dan menyerahkan karangan 'gagal' mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing tanpa mengecek apakah karangan itu milik mereka atau bukan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas yang memang berseberangan, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang sebetulnya sangat menyiksa karena batin mereka sedang berperang antara rindu dan kecewa.

Mereka adalah sahabat baik bagi satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bersama dalam menghadapi apapun. Mereka selalu bersama dalam memecahkan masalah keduanya.

Dulu.

Sekarang mereka telah terpisah jauh dan tidak ada tali untuk bisa kembali tersambung. Bukan tidak ada, tapi memang tidak pernah ada.

Sejak awal hubungan persahabatan mereka adalah palsu.

...

xxFLASHBACK OF SASUKExx

"Aniki, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang menarik sekali!" kata Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

"Begitukah? Seperti apa dia?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia berambut pirang dengan mata biru, kulitnya coklat, dia memakai kaos berwarna oranye dan celana hitam. Di wajahnya ada tiga luka seperti kumis kucing yang masing-masing menghiasi pipinya. Dia sangat ceria dan unik seakan dunia berpusat padanya! Pokoknya menarik!!" jelas Sasuke dengan senyum.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis namun tetap tersenyum, "detail sekali kau mendiskripsikannya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu," katanya. Wajah Sasuke semakin sumringah, "Tentu! Kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan pada Aniki!" janjinya.

Saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa memperkenalkan Itachi pada teman barunya akan berakibat fatal. Sangat fatal.

xxFLASHBACK OF NARUTOxx

"Ayah, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang tampan. Rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya berkilau sama dengan matanya, kulitnya putih namun terlihat sedikit pucat. Kemeja biru yang sama dengan warna mataku dipadu dengan jeans hitam sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Sungguh tampan sekali."

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, tidak juga ayahnya.

"Kalau dia saja setampan itu, pastilah yang satu lagi lebih..." Naruto tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia hanya tersenyum memandang sebuah figura di tangannya. Perlahan, jemarinya mengelus bidang dingin yang memuat wajah ibunya.

"Ibu, kau sangat cantik. Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan senyum ini di wajahmu saat aku berhasil... Bersama dengan Ayah di 'sana', tunggulah aku..."

Setetes embun meleleh dari matanya yang kemudian disekanya. Naruto memeluk figura itu sebelum terlelap.

"Aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf pada kalian... segera."

...

"Naruto, aku melihatmu kemarin bersama Uchiha. Sedang apa kau dengannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Naruto singkat. Terlihat dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya dan memejamkan mata; berharap mendapatkan tidurnya kembali. Namun, jawaban itu terdengar kurang bagi Gaara.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya remaja berambut merah itu kembali. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan cemas yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan kepada orang lain, kecuali sahabatnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan perlahan mengelus pipi orang di sampingnya. "Sungguh, Gaara. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kalau ada sesuatu aku pasti menceritakannya padamu. Tenang aja..." ucapnya lembut.

"Tapi kau kelihatan capek... kau harus cukup istirahat, Naruto," cemas Gaara. "Kau tahu kan aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku? Jangan berpikir terlalu keras..." tambahnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kau pikir aku bisa berpikir keras, ya? Aku ini paling malas memutar otak, jadi mana mungkin aku bertindak seperti seorang profesor!"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi."

"Baguslah."

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda!"

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Gaara. Tapi saat ini sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu," pinta Naruto dengan senyum tertahan. "Tatapanmu membuatku sedih..."

Gaara segera menyadari raut getir yang terpampang di wajah sahabatnya. Seketika itu pula dia merangkul pemuda berambut pirang itu dan memeluknya lembut. "Gomen..." lirihnya. Naruto hanya balas memeluk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, kalian berdua terlihat seperti sepasang 'lovey dovey love-birds' di belakang sini. Nggak sadar kalau orang lain bisa men-judge kalian macam-macam ya?" ucap seorang gadis tiba-tiba.

Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah gadis yang berambut pirang pucat yang diikat seperti buntut kuda. "Persetan dengan mereka-juga kau!" gusarnya. Dia merasakan elusan lembut pertanda 'tenanglah' dari pemuda yang didekapnya. "...aku mengerti..."

"Aaaah! Pusing dengan kalian! Seperti orang bodoh saja aku di sini!" kesal Ino. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya setelah melepaskan diri dari Gaara. "Kau, Uzumaki, tak bisakah kau bilang pada 'kekasihmu' untuk lebih sopan sedikit?! Bagaimanapun juga yang dia hadapi ini adalah seorang LADY! HUH!!" kasarnya sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan langkah keras.

"Piggy asshole..." gumam Gaara.

"Yamero na, Gaara... She's a LADY anyway..." ucap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, dia dan Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat anak sekelas menatap mereka aneh.

…

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Uzumaki kemarin? Aku melihatmu berjalan bersamanya," Suigetsu penasaran akan alasan pemuda berambut raven itu. Sesuai dugaannya, respon yang didapat hanyalah dengusan pertanda 'jangan ikut campur' yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Ayolah, Sasuke... kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, tidak bisakah kau bercerita padaku?" pintanya lagi.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Brengsek!"

"Iya-iya, baiklah! Tidak usah marah-marah!" kata Suigetsu mempertahankan keberadaannya. "Kukira aku bisa dapat bahan obrolan untuk seminggu, fuuuh..." tambahnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Sendiri di dalam ruang yang sunyi yang terasa mengiris hati. Sementara di seberang kelasnya terdapat kelas orang yang dulu begitu akrab dengannya. Orang yang dulu disayanginya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah kelas Naruto dan tanpa sengaja bertatap mata dengan remaja berambut pirang itu karena tempat duduk mereka sama-sama di belakang dan menghadap pintu keluar-masuk. Saat itu dia sedang melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan seseorang berambut merah yang dia duga adalah Gaara. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya sembari menahan rasa sakit yang kini terasa di hatinya.

Sakit. Sungguh sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya memeluk orang lain. Pelukan yang dulu hanya miliknya seorang kini dirasakan oleh orang lain. Tubuh yang dulu hanya miliknya untuk dibelai kini bukanlah miliknya lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke melihat ke arah si pemanggil dengan tampang bosan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menggerutu melainkan menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa semuanya selalu menanyakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja' atau 'apa yang kau lakukan dengannya'? Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku sendiri?" gusarnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Setelah Itachi tiada, hanya tinggal aku satu-satunya saudaramu. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjagamu coba?" jelasnya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "jangan berkata seolah aku tak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Sai! Kau bukan penjagaku!" tegasnya.

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "terserahlah. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Apalagi kemarin kau dipanggil bersamaan dengan anak itu, pasti kau merasa sakit kan?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja Sai dan berkata dengan penuh kemarahan. "Jangan kaitkan aku dengannya lagi! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!!" Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai.

...

_Kenangan Terindah Yang Tak Terlupakan__ oleh Uzumaki Naruto, XII-Social-3_

_Aku adalah orang yang selalu bahagia. Memiliki ayah yang tampan dan bijaksana__, ibu yang cantik dan baik hati serta Kyuubi, kucing kesayanganku yang berwarna oranye, warna kesukaanku._

_Aku tinggal di rumah yang sederhana. Rumah yang selalu bersih dan wangi yang di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon hijau dan bonsai kesukaan ayah. Halaman depan yang dipenuhi bunga Azalea, Jasmine dan Pansy yang membuat warna semakin indah. Ditambah dengan pohon Sakura dan Persik yang semakin menceriahkan suasana. Di tengah-tengahnya ada ayunan yang biasa kupakai bermain yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-8 dari ayah dan ibu._

_Aku sangat bahagia. Sangat sangat bahagia. __Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar kebahagiaan ini berlangsung selamanya._

_Namun, nampaknya Tuhan mengabaikan permohonanku._

_Di__ umur yang ke-11, hidupku berubah 180 derajat. Saat itu aku mendapat kabar dari polisi. Kabar yang memberitahukan bahwa ayah dan ibu mengalami kecelakaan. Ban mobil mereka tergelincir oleh air hujan yang saat itu membasahi jalanan dan membuat ayah kehilangan kendali kemudi. Kemudian dengan mulus mendarat di tengah sungai Oto dan tengelam._

_Saat itu aku hanya bisa diam dipelukan Tsunade-Baa-chan. Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya diam, membisu seribu bahasa. Barulah saat aku melihat jenazah mereka, aku meraung sekerasnya, melepas tangis yang sedari awal tertahan dalam diriku._

_Kini aku sendiri, menderita di balik bayang-bayang kenangan indah yang selalu kuinginkan berlangsung. Aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan pun untuk hidup._

_Tapi, suatu hari aku mendengar bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibu ternyata sudah disabotase sebelumnya. Masih meragukan hal itu, aku pun menyelidiki kebenaran yang telah terjadi. Aku mencuri dengar dari Jiraiya-Jii-chan tentang kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapanku. Direktur Uchiha Corporation memerintahkan anak sulungnya untuk membereskan Direktur Namikaze Company apapun caranya._

_Kemarahanku memuncak, dendam pun menguasai hatiku.__Aku bersumpah akan mengejar mereka dan membalas hal itu._

_Kali itu, Tuhan mendengarku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang sebaya denganku yang memiliki wajah tampan dan angkuh. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya yang seorang Uchiha padaku._

_Aku terkejut. Sesaat, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun, dengan cepat aku kembali tenang dan memperkenalkan diriku layaknya seorang teman. Dan dengan cepat pula aku menarik perhatiannya sehingga dia menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tujuanku semakin dekat._

_Benar rupanya. Dia memperkenalkanku pada kakaknya yang sama tampan dengannya. Kakak yang amat disayanginya, yang merupakan pujaannya, yang menyembunyikan bau busuk dengan begitu sempurna. Aku pun berakting dengan baik sebagai anak ceria yang polos dan bodoh._

_Dua tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengan si bungsu rupanya menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam pikiran si sulung. Dia pun menyelidikiku dengan rapi hingga nyaris tak terdeteksi. Aku pun berkonfrontasi langsung dengannya._

_Konfrontasi itu membawa kebahagiaan bagiku. Melihat wajahnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat, keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya dan mulut yang seakan tak dapat bersuara setelah mendengar rencanaku, sungguh membuatku bahagia. Aku pun mengungkap dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh dirinya dan ayahnya dalam menjalani perusahaan mereka._

_Aku bersyukur mewarisi kepintaran ayahku yang membuatku mampu mengungkap semuanya. Meskipun hasilnya diluar dugaan, aku merasa bahagia._

_Akhirnya, __ ucapan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Ucapan yang merupakan tujuan yang sedari awal kutanamkan dalam hatiku._

_Aku bahagia. Kenangan terindah yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku adalah saat aku melihatnya menderita. Juga mendengar permintaan maaf dari mulut seorang Uchiha. Permintaan maaf karena telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku._

...

Sasuke menggenggam erat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa kertas karangannya tertukar dengan milik Naruto saat mengambilnya dari kantong kemeja. Dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, dia pun membacanya. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah dia ketahui begitu rapi terencana sebelumnya.

Kenyataan bahwa dia telah diperalat oleh Naruto untuk balas dendam tetap menyakiti hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya itu ternyata tak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun terasa mengiris jantungnya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Di atap sekolah dia berdiri bersandar pada teralis besi yang menopang tubuhnya, memandang birunya langit yang kerap mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Ya. Meski telah dikhianati dengan begitu kejam, Sasuke tetap mencintai Naruto. Bahkan rasa yang ingin sekali dia hapuskan itu malah semakin tertanam dengan kuat dalam hatinya. Dan membuatnya terkejut oleh kehadiran seseorang yang memang dari awal ada di sana.

Di balik dinding atap sekolah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan sedang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran seakan kedinginan namun diliputi rasa sakit.

Sasuke ingin mendatanginya tapi sakit di hatinya melarang hal itu. Kebanggaan diri sebagai seorang Uchiha menghalanginya untuk mengalah dan menyerah pada cinta. Kebanggaan yang kadang membuatnya muak dan ingin muntah. Namun, saat dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah menggenang di depan Naruto, dengan segera Sasuke berlari ke tempatnya.

_'Kumohon, jangan lagi!'_

Naruto mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan menikmati rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya tersenyum meski keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia tidak sadar akan seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya sebelum akhinya sepasang lengan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan ini, Naruto..." suara memohon terdengar di telinganya.

"S-Sasuke?!" kaget Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke ada di dekatnya, apalagi memeluknya seperti ini. "S-sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya melainkan terus memohon agar Naruto menghentikan kebiasaannya. "Hentikan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Naruto... Kumohon... Kau menyakitiku juga..." pintanya.

Naruto tersentak, "kenapa...? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... kenapa?" bingungnya namun tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sedikitnya Naruto merindukan kehangatannya. Lalu, tanpa dia sadari, kantuk menyerangnya perlahan.

Sasuke belum mampu menyuarakan perasaan yang hingga kini masih menggebu di hatinya kepada Naruto. Dia belum mampu mengungkapkan keinginan yang terus dia simpan dalam pikirannya. Dia merasa takut. Takut dibenci, takut ditolak, takut dijauhi kembali, takut dicampakkan.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya tersentak. Takut. Suatu perasaan yang tak diperbolehkan menelusup dalam diri seorang Uchiha. Perasaan yang memalukan yang tidak boleh dialaminya. Tapi dia pun manusia. Wajar jika seorang manusia memiliki rasa takut yang dapat dirasakan kapan saja.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lembut. Tidak, bukan lembut lagi tapi lemas. Sasuke segera melihat kondisi Naruto dan mendapati mata yang terpejam perlahan. "Sasuke... aku ngantuk..." ucapnya lagi dengan berbisik.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu melihat darah yang semakin banyak menggenang di sekitar Naruto. Bagai petir yang mendadak menyambar di tengah hari, Sasuke segera membopong Naruto menuju UKS sekolah.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto!" pintanya dengan nada khawatir.

"... Sasuke,"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Simpan tenagamu untuk tetap bertahan!"

"I love you..." bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto pun terkulai di pelukan Sasuke dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"NARUTOO!!"

...

xxFLASHBACKxx

"Apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Uang? Harta? Kekuasaan? Atau nama besar?" tanya seseorang dengan datar namun masih dapat terdengar kekhawatiran dalam nadanya.

"Sayang sekali, Uchiha-san, ternyata isi kepalamu hanya sebatas itu saja ya..." jawab seorang lagi. "Kalau seandainya hal itu dapat mengembalikan keluargaku, dengan senang hati aku akan langsung memintanya padamu, pada kalian," tambahnya.

"Kau... ingin membunuhku?" tanya sosok berambut raven panjang lagi.

"Tentu saja kalau kematianmu dapat membayar semua yang telah kau-kalian lakukan padaku, pada keluargaku. Tapi itu mustahil... aku tidak akan puas."

Sosok yang kini mulai sedikit tak sabar menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. Matanya membelalak dan peluh mulai mengalir dari wajahnya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Oh, kau sudah sadar ya. Ya, itulah maksudku," jelas pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengikih pelan.

"JANGAN GANGGU ADIKKU!! Kau bisa mengambil nyawaku tapi kumohon, jangan ganggu adikku!!" pinta yang seorang lagi.

Sosok bermata biru langit itu tertawa dengan liciknya. "Rupanya Si Kakak Jenius Yang Tak Ada Tandingannya Dari Keluarga Uchiha sangat menyayangi adiknya hingga rela menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri padaku! Lucu sekali!!" Sekali lagi tawanya membahana di atas atap Uchiha Corporation.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengabulkannya, Uchiha Itachi. Aku ingin kau merasakan pahitnya kehilangan keluarga yang kau cintai... SEPERTI YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!!" kini tawa itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris penuh kebencian.

"Naruto-kun, aku-"

"JANGAN BERANI KAU PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU, ITACHI!" perintah Naruto. "Kau yang menyuruh anak buahmu menyabotase mobil Ayahku tidak berhak memanggil namaku!"

"Kalau saja aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, tentunya aku takkan melakukan hal itu..." sesal Itachi.

Naruto mendengus, "kalau saja kata-kata 'kalau saja' berguna, tentunya tidak akan ada kesedihan di dunia, Asshole! Apa baru sekarang kau menyesal? Baru sekarang kau menyadari kesalahanmu? Baru sekarang kau tahu betapa buruk dan busuknya dirimu?

TERLAMBAT, Itachi... terlambat. Kata-kata itu tidak berguna lagi bagiku... mengharapkan kalau saja Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup, kalau saja mereka masih disini untuk memelukku, kalau saja mereka masih tertawa bersamaku, kalau saja... kalau saja..." kata-kata itu berhenti seraya embun mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku sangat membencimu... aku sangat membenci kalian..." kata Naruto dengan penuh dendam. Dia perlahan menyeka air matanya dan kembali menatap Itachi. Kali ini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang mengerikan.

"Jadi, Itachi-san... kalau kau tidak ingin rahasia perusahaan ini mengenai penyelundupan senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang terbongkar, jauhi aku dan Sasuke."

Itachi sedikit terkesiap dengan wajah di depannya yang begitu sarat akan kepedihan dan kebencian.

"Biarkan aku 'bermain' dengannya," dan Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku menggantikan adikku! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa... Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" jelas Itachi dengan suara sedikit tercekat yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"...seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti apa kau mau menggantikan adikmu? Dengan menjadi pacarku begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan. "Aku. Tidak. Sudi." tegasnya.

Itachi terdiam. Pemuda berambut raven panjang itu mulai berpikir. Ketika tiba pada satu keputusan, dia pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Ini adalah rencana Uchiha Corporation dari awal hingga ke depannya. Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu asal kau mau melepaskan adikku. Bagaimana?" tawar Itachi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau telah kehilangan akal, Itachi-san? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku sudah mengetahui semuanya ya? Tentu saja. Kau selalu berasumsi kalau aku adalah anak yang bodoh, makanya kau tidak menaruh curiga padaku dari awal. Heh, sekali lagi ku katakan, PERCUMA. Aku tidak tertarik." Kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan dari belakang. Naruto segera memalingkan muka dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang terjadi di depan matanya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Tangan itu berlumur cairan berwarna merah segar. Tubuh tegap itu membungkuk perlahan. Mulut indah itu mengeluarkan rintihan. Mata onyx itu menyipit. Wajah tanpa emosi itu menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Kulit putih pucat itu semakin memucat. Semua, untuk yang pertama kali.

Uchiha Itachi menusuk dirinya sendiri tepat di jantungnya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto tak mampu bergerak maupun berkata. Hanya mematung di depan tubuh yang perlahan meregang nyawa dan menitikkan airmata. Satu kata terdengar jelas olehnya yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"...Maaf..."

...

'_Kumohon, bertahanlah... jangan sampai kau meninggalkanku juga...'_

"Anak itu kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan harus ada pendonor yang memberikan darahnya untuk menolong," ucap dokter sekolah yang bernama Tsunade yang kini berada di RS. Konoha setelah mengetahui keadaan Naruto. "Stok darah untuk golongan darah AB kelihatannya akan sulit didapatkan karena pengiriman dari bank darah terhambat oleh proses administrasi."

"Walau itu permintaan dari Uchiha?! Bilang saja kalau administrasinya ditanggung oleh Uchiha Sasuke!" gusar Sasuke. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa!! KAU INI DOKTER 'KAN!!" raungnya.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Sasuke. Tapi, tanpa darah yang dibutuhkan saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," ungkap Tsunade.

"Pakai darahku! AB 'kan? Pakai saja darahku!!" pinta Sasuke. Terdengar nada keputusasaan dalam kata-katanya. "Ambil semua pun tak apa asal Naruto selamat!!" tambahnya.

Tsunade terdiam. Namun, begitu melihat keseriusan yang dipancarkan pemuda bermata onyx itu, dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ikuti saya," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke pun mengikuti dokter yang berjalan menuju ke ruang laboratorium.

'_Bertahanlah, Naruto!'_

...

"...to..."

_Ng?_

"...ruto..."

_Suara...?_

"Naruto..."

_Memanggilku ya? Suara siapa itu?_

"Naruto, kumohon..."

_Kenapa pilu sekali? Apa yang suara itu mau?_

"Kumohon, bangunlah... sadarlah..."

_Eh? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku?_

"Sadarlah... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

_Hentikan! Jangan bersuara seperti itu! Sakit rasanya... pedih sekali..._

"Naruto, kumohon sadarlah..."

_Sudah kubilang hentikan! Rasanya seperti mengiris jantungku! Hentikan!!_

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

_Apa? Aku...? Suara ini..._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto..."

_Sasuke!_

...

"...Sasuke..."

"Naruto?!" Sasuke terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sedari tadi ditungguinya. Dia pun memeluk Naruto lembut nan erat tanpa membuat lukanya terbuka. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" ucapnya lega.

"Kenapa kau di sini...Sasuke...?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Dobe, kau benar-benar bodoh! Ternyata kau itu memang tidak ada peka-pekanya!"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku saja, lebih baik kau pulang sana!" gusarnya.

Sasuke mengikih pelan, "Tidak mau," ucapnya. Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya tubuh mungil yang didekapnya namun masih tetap melingkarkan lengannya; menjaga agar perhatiannya tetap terfokus padanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke..." pinta Naruto. Dia merasa kikuk berada dalam pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan permintaan Naruto melainkan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mata hitamnya beradu dengan mata biru seindah langit yang kini menampakkan kelabu di dalamnya. Membuatnya melihat siratan keputusasaan yang mendalam di hadapannya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya seakan takut pada sosok di depannya. Dia berharap sosok itu segera melepaskannya dan pergi. Namun, sosok itu malah meraih dagunya dan memaksanya untuk melihat mata itu kembali. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Tatap aku, Naruto," perintah Sasuke lembut. Lelaki dalam dekapannya menggeleng kasar. "Tatap aku, Naruto..." perintahnya lagi. Naruto tetap menggeleng.

Sasuke mencoba cara lain. Dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto kemudian memasukkan lidahnya saat lelaki berambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya karena terkejut. Lidahnya bergerak leluasa di dalamnya tanpa ada perlawanan dari si pemilik. Namun, Sasuke menggigit lidah Naruto dan berhasil membuatnya memberikan perlawanan yang sepadan. Perlawanan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sayangnya, keasyikan mereka terhenti oleh kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen.

Wajah Naruto memerah hebat demikian juga Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke berhasil membuat mata biru itu berpaling padanya lagi.

"U-untuk apa kau lakukan itu?!" tanya Naruto berusaha terlihat gusar meski dia sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

"Agar kau menatapku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tenang. Naruto ingin membalas namun terhenti oleh apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyuman hangat tersungging di wajah lelaki yang terkenal dingin dan tak bersahabat yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Senyuman yang dulu selalu ditujukan padanya dan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto saat dia mendapati raut wajah yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi sedih. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Diangkatnya tangan-yang tadi tergenggam erat di kemeja Sasuke-untuk menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Sasuke balik menggengam tangan itu dan memberinya kecupan sesaat.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, Naruto... berjanjilah padaku!" pinta Sasuke. Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya. "Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu, kau tahu itu 'kan?!" jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menatapnya sedih, "Tapi, aku memang ingin mati. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan hidup. Jadi, ku putuskan untuk mati saja..." ucap Naruto sembari menahan airmatanya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Jangan berkata seenaknya! Mungkin gampang bagimu untuk melarikan diri, tapi hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Kau hanya mengubur penyesalanmu tanpa mencoba menghilangkannya! Tidak. Bahkan tidak akan bisa hilang seutuhnya. Kau hanya akan menambah penyesalanmu saja..."

"Sasuke... aku telah membunuh Kakakmu dan menghancurkan perusahaan Ayahmu... Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati! Seharusnya kau membenciku! Seharusnya kau membunuhku!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA?!" raung Naruto dengan airmata yang kini mengalir dari matanya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto kembali seakan menyembunyikan airmata yang menggenang di matanya. Hatinya pedih mendengar orang yang dicintainya seperti mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"K-kenapa... Sasuke... Kenapa kau tidak membenciku... kenapa?!" isak Naruto di leher Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu tidak menjawab. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dia sedang menangis. Karena itu, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Berdua, diterangi langit senja yang kini menyapa dari balik cakrawala, mereka melepas perasaan yang selama ini ditahan. Rasa yang sejak dulu tertanam dalam diri yang tidak terganggu oleh kebencian sekalipun. Rasa yang tidak bisa mereka tolak maupun hapus. Rasa rindu, sedih, sayang, juga cinta.

...

"Naruto, kemarin kau bolos ya? Iruka-Sensei mencarimu selama pelajaran. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Gaara sedikit khawatir. Namun, begitu melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah sahabatnya itu, Gaara menghembuskan napas lega. "Kelihatannya tidak ada yang perlu aku cemaskan ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto duduk di kursinya dan menatap Gaara penuh rasa persahabatan. "Gaara, terima kasih ya... Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus. Gaara yang menyadari ada sesuatu di balik senyum itu dan memutuskan bahwa hal itu baik, merangkul Naruto dan tertawa kecil. "Selalu, Naruto! Meskipun bukan aku yang berada di hatimu, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikmu!" sumpahnya.

Naruto balas merangkul sahabatnya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Dia tahu bahwa Gaara tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apa-apa untuk mengerti dirinya.

Di pojok kelas, seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dua sosok pemuda yang saling berangkulan. Di wajahnya terpampang senyum haru ketika menyadari bahwa sahabatnya telah 'kembali'.

"Syukurlah, Naruto..."

...

"Ini, Iruka-Sensei. Karanganku dan Sasuke yang sudah diperbaiki. Kuharap kali ini tidak ada kesalahan lagi," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan dua lembar essay ke tangan Iruka.

"Kemarin kamu kemana? Sasuke juga tak ada di kelasnya. Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" tanya Iruka cemas. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Sensei baca saja essay itu," kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Iruka melihat Naruto menghampiri seseorang yang kelihatannya menunggu dari tadi di balik pintu ruang guru. Ternyata dia adalah Sasuke. Karena penasaran, Iruka segera membaca apa yang mereka tulis di karangan. Dan kemudian senyum bahagia merekah di wajahnya.

.

...

.

_Kenangan Terindah Yang Tak Terlupakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, XII-Social-3_

_Aku pernah memiliki keluarga lengkap sampai umurku nyaris sebelas tahun. Kemudian hal itu hancur oleh sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan iri yang dibarengi oleh persaingan. Saat aku terjerumus dalam jalan keputusasaan bernama dendam, seorang malaikat datang dan menyelamatkanku dengan cahayanya. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku mengoyak sayap putih nan suci malaikat itu. Tragis bukan?_

_Aku sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan malaikat itu membunuhku, tapi ternyata tidak. __Dia memaafkanku yang penuh dosa ini dan memintaku untuk melupakannya saja. Aku terperangah. Aku terkejut. Begitu mudahnya kah memaafkan seorang pendosa sepertiku? Atau hati malaikat itu memang tidak ada tempat untuk memikirkan hal seperti pembalasan?_

_Aku bertanya apa gerangan alasan yang mampu membuatnya memaafkanku. Malaikat itu tersenyum hangat yang membuatku seperti meleleh bagai lilin yang menangis. Kemudian mengatakan dengan tulus dan penuh perasaan bahwa dia mencintaiku._

_Seorang malaikat turun untukku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia. Mengetahui ada malaikat yang menjadi keluargaku dan akan selalu berada di sisiku adalah kenangan terindah yang takkan ku lupakan dalam hidupku_

.

.

...

.

.

_Aku berpikir cinta adalah hal yang salah dan betapa menyenangkan apabila rasa itu tak pernah ada. Betapa membahagiakan apabila rasa itu tak pernah merasuk dalam diri manusia. __Betapa indahnya hidup ini apabila aku tak pernah mengenal rasa itu._

_Ternyata aku salah._

_Sepeti seekor domba hitam yang tersesat, aku berpijak pada ketidakpastian antara nyata dan maya, benar dan salah, benci dan cinta sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berpaling dari mereka._

_Lagi-lagi aku salah._

_Aku salah mengartikan antara anugrah dan kutukan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah anugrah, aku menganggapnya sebagai kutukan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku sungguh bodoh. Mungkin yang paling bodoh di dunia ini._

_Aku menutup hati dari sebuah rasa yang sedari awal ada untukku. Aku memejamkan mata dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya membahagiakanku. Aku melarikan diri dari pelukan malaikat yang terbuka lebar untukku._

_Silakan saja tertawa karena aku memang bodoh._

_Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah saat aku melenyapkan diriku dari cinta yang dulu bisa kuraih._

_Sekarang aku tak ingin menyesal. __Cinta itu kini telah kudapatkan dan takkan kubiarkan pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan._

_Uchiha Sasuke, kelas XII-Sains-1._

.

.

**_End_**

.

.

Tentang kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto waktu Sakura menyapanya 'pohon persik di rumahku sudah berbunga, tapi tidak berbuah dan tidak akan pernah berbuah...' itu Kion dapet dari komiknya **Masami Morio**-Sensei yang judulnya **The Extra Kobayashi **(**Omake no Kobayashi-kun**). Puisi itu tentang cinta yang gak berbalas. Karena Kion suka, makanya Kion pake. Tapi kesannya Naruto jadi sok2 berpuisi-ria gitu ya? Gomenne~! ^^;a

Kion tau klo fic ini masih jawuh dari sempurna. Maka dari itu, Kion mohon kritik yang membangun dan saran dari saudara sekalian.

*BLETAK* -dilempar sepatu-

Dah kayak bikin skripsi aja c...

Yasuwlah, dun porget tu Ripiu!! Tapi jangan pake flem yaa!!

**_Kionkitchee_**


End file.
